Talk:The Missing Link
I can't add this myself because i have no idea about how does a wiki work. In the Missing Link there are a couple of easter eggs, the most noticeable ones i found are two persons in the "life pods" right after starting the DLC. The topmost left pod has a woman, named RZZRGRRL, with specular eye implants and titanium implants under her fingertips. This is clearly an homage to "Molly", the Razor Girl, one of the main characters of Neuromancer, the Cyberpunk Manifesto by William Gibson (and the whole sprawl trilogy too). IN another pod we can read about the descendant of some people stranded in an abandoned island, coordinates around 10°S 110°E (or vice versa?), since it's near Australia and the description is so precise i think this is a throwback to LOST. 08:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Helgin (ps. Was my question loget out) Shouldnt a whole subwiki be created for this? Or at least a set of pages? There are hidden areas and there is a set of achievements associated. This wiki spans all three games in the series and all add-ons to them, sub-pages are unneded. Simply create articles as usual, and add apropriate categories from the drop-down menu. -S- 17:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Found another Easter Egg, at least I'm 99% sure it's one. On the Hei Zhen Zhu, at a terminal in the Aft Storage Bay, one eMail conversation regarding a poker night seems a clear reference to Mass Effect 2, due to the use of airquotes which are somewhat infamous since the Turian councilor used them ("Ah yes, Reapers...") and the fact that the airquoter in that eMail is called Jonathan Shepherd (as in John Shepard) and signs with 'the Shep'. 23:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Found and added an Easter Egg. I wish I could have remembered exactly where it was but I recognized it as soon as I read it. The full exchange which is referred to in an email detailing the supplyl needs of RBS: Hawkeye: [exasperated at Quartermaster Sloan's denial of his request for a hospital incubator] We're not asking for a jukebox or a pizza oven! Captain Sloan: Oh, I can let you have one of those. Henry Blake: No kidding! That would be great on movie nights! You got any of those pizza requisition forms? Captain Sloan: [referring to a generic Army requisition form] Oh, just use one of those standard S-1798s and write in "pizza" where it says "machine gun." 12:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Missions Where is the missions list located ? Jeahra 18:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It is here: The Missing Link walkthrough Simply add all quest information on that page. TML missions are very short and straightforward, so there is no need to create standalone pages for a few lines of text. Gyronium 19:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Relating to the main game If I want to play The Missing Link in countinuity (story) order with the main game, when should I start? (The Missing Link is separate, right? It doesn't affect the main game?) 04:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's a completely separate application, which personally I think is stupid, but nevermind that. As for the plot, it takes place after Jensen places the bomb in Hengsha dockyard, and before the Omega Ranch. -S- 18:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC)